


Middle School Days

by puttheuwusinthebag



Category: Free!
Genre: Asahi Is Best Boy, Bad Jokes, Best Friends, Boyish Name For A Girl, Developing Friendships, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Haru being Haru, High ☆ Speed!, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ikuya Is A Total Softie On The Inside, Iwatobi, Junior High, Male-Female Friendship, Middle School, Middle Schoolers Being Middle Schoolers, Nicknames, Original Character(s), Protective friend, Swimming, Tachibana Makoto is a Sweetheart, Teasing, Teenager shenanigans, Why Did I Write This?, a bit of angst, clubs, crackheads, poor Makoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puttheuwusinthebag/pseuds/puttheuwusinthebag
Summary: Teru is starting her first day of junior high and she is going to Iwatobi Junior High along with Haruka Nanase, Makoto Tachibana, Ikuya Kirishima, and Asahi Shiina. She's a former competitive swimmer but she stopped for some apparent reason and kept her swimming a secrete. The swim captain, Natsuya Kirishima wants the first years to scout out for more members to join. Teru's best friend, Ako, decided to expose Teru's not so secreted anymore to the boys in revenge. Will Teru join the swim team and not be mad at her friend or will she not join the swim team and join a different club?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I frowned at myself in the mirror when I saw how short the skirt to my uniform is. "Ugh! I hate skirts..." I mumbled while tugging on the ends of my skirt. I soon sighed in defeat when my skirt didn't lower after my pulling attempts. I grabbed my bag and headed to Iwatobi Junior High School. The opening ceremony went by a flash and now parents are leaving to do whatever adults do and students are leaving to see the board. As I was about to walk I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. Immediately I flinched and tried shoving the person off. It took a few minutes until I shoved so hard to get the person off. After the shove, there was a thud and I heard someone mumble something.

"Geeze Teru, no need to knock the daylights out of me. Ow.." I immediately recognized that voice and I snapped my body around to see my annoy friend, Ako. She gave me a closed eye smile while reaching her hand out. I accepted her hand and pulled her up. Once was off the floor I eyed her up and down. _Why the frick does she look so, god damn good in this crappy school uniform?!_ I smirked at her and leaned my arm against her shoulder and tilted a bit.

"Oh sorry, I didn't hear that you fell because I can't hear you from up here~" I teased her and I saw her reaction on me teasing her. Her face puts a strawberry in shame of how red her face it is. _Okay seriously, how does she look cute while blushing?! Seriously?!_ **(You know the friend that kooks good in anything and cute when they do stuff? That's Teru and Ako)** "Shut up Teru! Let's go to the board before we run out of time!" She grabbed my hand and dashed towards the exit while dragging me along. _Run out of time my ass! More like before the tall people crowd around the board and I have to ask my dear friend, Teru to tell me my class because I'm soooooo short._

* * *

We arrived at the board and we're in the middle and people were pushing. I stood on my tippy toes and looked for my name. _Class-1 I'm in. Now I have to look for what class this pesky girl's class is._ I look down the board and back up again. I kept looking for her name like 32 times in each class. I saw that she's in the same class as me when the people in the front started to walk away. "Ako," I called out to her. She didn't reply and I called her name again, but she didn't reply. I looked at what is causing my friend to ignore me and I saw that she was blushing. I looked in her direction and I saw a kid with cotton candy hair laughing and talking to his friend I assume. _She likes him?! Her standards are terrible!_

"Oooh~ I see little Ako-chan has an innocent crush on cotton candy-kun~" I cooed in her ear which made her jump up when she flinched. Her face became red as a tomato...again and she put her arms up in defense.

"W-What are you talking about, Teru-chan? I-I don't have A-A um, crush! I don't have a c-crush on anyone! Why are y-you making up such r-random things?" She rambled and it looked like there's steam coming out of her ears. I smirked at how flustered my poor friend is and I put my hand on her shoulder to reassure her.  
  


"I was kidding! No need to get so flustered over a simple tease!" She stopped her rambling and her face grew 10x redder and she punched me in the arm. "Teru, you jerk!" She exclaimed and I chuckled at her reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

Ako and I walked to Class 1 and we saw cotton candy boy there. I smirked and nudged my friend which I saw she was starting to blush. I left my friend to find my seat. I saw I was sitting next to Nanase in the back row. He had his chin in the palm of his hand while looking out the window with a disinterested expression. I sat down and saw Ako looking for her seat, she sat down when she saw her name. Realization hit me and Ako is sitting in the front next to the boy with the teal hair. A boy with red hair walked up to the boy that's sitting in front of me. "Hey, Hey! Do you want to join the swimming club?" The red-haired boy asked him which made me slightly interested in hearing their conversation.

"No, I'm-" The boy in front of me got cut off by the hyper redhead.

"Eh, It'll be fine! Let's swim together! Or did you already decide to join another club?" I looked over to my left and saw Nanase also interested in their conversation. 

"Not yet..." The boy said timidly. 

"That's fine! Let's swim together!" I saw teal-haired boy glaring at redhead, but he stopped when he saw me and Nanase looking at him.

"I haven't officially decided yet, but I was thinking about joining the culture club." I saw cotton candy boy walk towards me. He walked up to Nanase's desk and asked him if he's Haruka Nanase. I tuned out redhead and boy in front of me conversation and listened to Haruka and cotton candy's conversation. 

"I'm Shigino Kisumi! I went to Sano Elementary School, you know? I heard about you from Matsuoka Rin." That made me question if this Rin is a boy. _Of course, he is! Boys have girly names while I have a freaking boy's name!_

"From Rin?" Haruka seemed surprised by the sudden change in his voice.

"He said that there's this fast guy from Iwatobi Swimming Club." Apparently the word "swimming club" got the attention of the redhead.

"Swimming club?!" Redhead exclaimed while making his voice a bit high which made me flinch a bit. I didn't expect him to raise his voice. 

"You went to an S.C?" He asked Haruka which puzzled Kisumi. 

"S.C?" Kisumi asked what that stand for and redhead replied his answer in a rude tone.

"That's short for Swiming Club, I'm Shiina Asahi." Asahi introduced himself to the two which I was relieved that I don't have to keep calling him redhead. Asahi turned a bit and scrutinized the name tag that's taped on the desk.

"Um...Nanase! Are you joining the swimming club, aren't you? Right?" Asahi asked Haruka, but didn't bother asking poor cotton candy boy. No, I will never stop calling Kisumi that because where's the fun in that? Especially if he and Ako become a lovey-dovey couple.

Haru turned his head to the side and replied with an unsure answer in monotone which surprised Kisumi. "Eh? You haven't? Would you like to join the basketball club with me?" Kisumi suggested his offer to Haruka which got Asahi pissed. 

"Hey! Don't butt in! Join the swimming club, ok?" Asahi sort of demanded. I looked over and saw teal-haired boy glare at us or more specifically, Asahi. 

"if you're a member of a swimming club already, you don't have to swim more, do you?" Kisumi asked with a bit of curiosity sprinkled on his question.

"So join the basketball one!" Kisumi suggested basketball with him. _Oh my god...I feel like they've repeated themselves 5,000 times, ugh. Is this how boys make friends and interact with each other? If it is I'm concerned._

"Shut up!" Asahi yelled at Kisumi, but Kisumi shrugged it off and smiled at him. The bell rang and everyone went to their seats and waited for the teacher to come in. After a few seconds after the bell ringing the teacher came in and damn! He looks so young! He walked to the front of the class and gave us a warm smile. 

"Welcome to junior high! I will be your teacher, *insert random name*-sensei. Before we get started I will do attendance." He picked up a piece of paper and a pen. He started calling out names and checking them off when he hears a reply. "Kirishima-kun?"

"Here." Teal-haired boy raised his hand and the teacher nodded.

"Konda-chan?" Ako raised her hand and told him that she's there. He kept doing that and he passed Haruka. He actually got Haruka's gender right. let's hope that he gets-

"Noguchi-kun?" I spoke too soon...I raised my hand timidly.

"Um, I'm a girl and here." I sort of mumbled and I heard some kids giggling which made me flush in embarrassment. _Please ground, swallow me whole._

"Oh? My apologies." He wrote something on his paper which I assume it's my gender and after that, he continued his role calling. I covered my face and groaned in embarrassment. _Curse having a boyish name!_


End file.
